The Difficulties With Music
by deadaccountsorry
Summary: 15 year old Keri gets the chance of a life time when the vocaloids ask her to join them, but her and Utatane Piko say no. Then they start changing vocaloid. People are dropping out and Miku is not pleased...  NO LenxPiko they're just main characters
1. Starting off

**A/N hi this is Karui and this is my first fanfic I'd love reviews and I'll try to get the first few chapters out ASAP so you won't have just one chapter to read AND PLEASE REVIEW! oh pff and enjoy it if you can**

Hi, my name is Keri and I am an nobody girl without any freinds who likes to sing. Oh, and don't ever call me Chan. Ever.

My main problem is the vocaloids. They go to my school and everybody loves them. Heck they even performed at the fall festival. Compared to them I'm nobody. All I ever do is sing at the local karyoke joint, but they always go all out with these huge concerts and complicated dance numbers.

Of course everybody loves them. Especially that annoying Kagamine Len and his twin Rin. And don't even get me started on miss perfect Miku-chan, queen of the school. Shion Kaito wasn't that bad, because when he isn't singing he tends to be really... normal. Hatsune Mikou, too.

But it wasn't until they started recruiting members that they really started to bug me.

. . .

"Come on, Gakupo-san! We need you." Miku pleaded.

"You already have plenty of members, Hatsune-chan. No." Gakaupo said for the hundredth time. I smiled to myself, glad that someone was rejecting Miku's pleading. So far she had already gotten Megurine Luka, Akita Neru and Megpoid Gumi to join her group. And it had only been a couple days. Miku may be an annoying princessy brat, but she sure could find talent fast. So far only Gakupo and some kid named Piko had refused her.

I had wanted to talk to that Piko character, but he had run to class to quickly. The only thing I know about him is that he's really weird, he twitches a lot, like he has a bunch of pent up energy. And now that it was lunch period I had hoped to find him.

I spotted a rush of white and saw a taut figure walking with a blue lunch box. It was him! I rushed over to meet him.

"Um, Hi. Are you Utatane Piko-san?" I asked, my face feeling hot. He nodded and made a quiet mhmm sound. "I'm Keri."

"I know. I've seen you in class." Piko responded quietly. Honestly, I was shocked at how sweet and melodic his voice was.

"Well, I saw you reject Hatsune Miku-chan when she asked you to join vocaloid." I said. This conversation was getting really awkward.

"I don't really sing in front of people much... It's really just a hobby." he smiled and I breathed a sigh of releif. He was warming up to conversation.

"Oh, that's cool. I really like singing. Actually if you wanted I could show you this really fun karyoke joint after school sometime."

"That sounds fun. I'd love to." His shoulder twitched.

"Great! Tomorrow after school? Meet in front of school?"

"Sure."

"See you 'round." I said turning to the girl's lunch table.

"Oh, and Keri-chan?" Piko asked.

"Keri. Just call me Keri." I said, trying not to let my annoyance show.

"Keri." he laughed, quietly. "Watch out for those vocaloids." He ran off, before I could respond. And not in the direction of his table.

"I wonder where he's going..." I muttered to myself as I sat at my table. Maybe I finally had a chance at making a friend. I had never been a social person, because I understand machine's better more than people. I had always been the one to go to for a broken computer, or to get the best game mods. And, truth be told, I have a really quick temper. The only people I had grown up around were stuck up girly girls and guys that I attacked on sight.

Maybe this would be good for me.

. . .

I stood in front of the school building, dressed in my street clothes- a long t-shirt and black jeans. I had my usual jewelry on, which was two long silver necklaces, a steel bracelet fitted around my left forearm and a mood ring that always had cool color schemes.

I saw Piko walk out of the school and waved. He ran over, shoes smacking the pavement, evenly.

He was wearing a long white sleeveless shirt thing with a bunch of buttons, black pants, complicated boots and weird arm warmers that reminded me of the vocaloids. His clear blue eyes were shining with excitement and his white hair was blowing in the wind.

"Hello, Keri." He said.

"Hi, Piko. You ready to go?" I responded. He nodded. "Follow me, 'kay?"

I started walking down the side walk and he matched my pace.

"So you like to sing?" He asked as we walked off school grounds.

"Yeah, to me it's like getting absorbed into another world. Ya know? It just makes me feel so free." I said, hoping I didn't, sound too crazy. "So how come you like singing?"

"It takes my mind off... stuff." I don't know why, but this immediatley made me think _what's his home environment like? _I remember him not coming to school on occasion and always coming back with scratches on his arms.

We were both quiet for a bit, then I said "We're almost there. Just around this corner."

"I didn't know there was a karyoke place this close to school." Piko responded with a hint of curiousity.

"You bet there is. Utatane Piko, I welcome you to Mira's Karyoke cafe!" We turned the corner and there it was. The picture hanging over the little cafe's name showed a coffee mug with a music note rising out of it like steam.

**A/N CHAPTER END: How was it? bad? Horrible? DOWNRIGHT BORING? Yeah well this was just an explain kinda chapter I think, and that is EXACTLY what I imagine Piko as-just exactly... PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. At The Cafe

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm trying to get the first three chapters up in just one day,weow! Hope I can do that haha.**

* * *

><p>"Mira-sama! You got any karyoke slots open?" I asked the fiery ginger mixing chocolate into a frapichinno. There was a gentle singing in the background.<p>

"Keri, hun, I haven't seen you in ages. We've got an empty list after this woman 'til six." She smiled at me, sweetly."Did you bring a friend?"

"Yeah, Mira-sama, meet Piko, Piko meet Mira-sama." I introduced the two (Mira is the closest to a friend I have, even though she's going to college and I'm in my first year of high school) .

"Well, Piko, will you be singing with Keri tonight?" Mira asked him- without adding an ending to the name, like always.

"Yes I will." he said nodding his head, I smiled at how sure he sounded. He knew what he wanted.

"A duet then? You have a beautiful voice, I'm sure you'll do great." Mira said. Right then the singing stopped and everyone clapped as an old woman got off stage. "I guess you're up. What do you wanna sing?"

"Umm, how about Matryoshka?" I asked. Piko nodded and Mira went off to set up the machine.

"Chocolate frap, no whip, extra foam for Lilio is ready up front!" she shouted as she walked off.

"Come on, Piko. We gotta go on stage, if you need the lyrics there on that screen," I pointed, " your's are green, mine are blue... Am I forgetti- oh! Have fun." Piko nodded as I explained everything.

We got up on the circular stage. It wasn't much, just a bit of raised floor and a couple of microphones. Me and Piko each grabbed a microphone and waited for music to play. We looked at the screen. Even though I knew the lyrics by heart (this was my favourite song) I still had to check on the duet version. Mira waved as she walked out of the back.

The music started playing and I tapped my heel to the beat- a habit I've had for as long as I remember.

"Ein, zwei, drei, uh!" I sang out quickly, with the odd pop-ish beat of the song.

"Stupid messages way over planned." Piko sang out.

I smiled at how well he sang as I sang the next line "Delivered or not I just don't give a damn."

"Pretty sure I've always been this way, just one crazy patchwork Matryoshka!" We sang together.

The rest of the song went on back and forth and sometimes together. I was surprised at how well Piko sang. He tended to talk slowly, so it was weird to hear him singing so quickly. His voice was sweet and melodic, with an occasional gasp.

As we sang the door opened with a 'ping' and I saw some people I definitley did not want to see right then.

The vocaloids. With Hatsune Miku at the lead.

I tried to ignore them, but that was kind of hard with Kagamine Len staring at me like I was some kind of angel. I knew Piko had noticed, too, because his hands were twitching so bad I thought he might drop the mic. His voice shook for a moment, then he seemed to get a hold of himself.

What were they doing here? They never came here! I didn't even think they knew this place existed. Nobody did. The only reason they would come here would be to... recruite members!

I tried focusing hard on the song. "Clap, clap, clapping our childish hands, trying to keep a beat we don't understand." Piko and I sang together.

Len nudged Hatsune Mikou. Now they were both staring at me, Mikou's mouth hanging open slightly. The song was almost over. The entire group was staring at Piko and I. Last stanza. Len smiled at me like he was planning to kidnap me, or something, which was extremely creepy. We were done singing. The vocaloids headed to the stage.

The music ended with a crazy smattering of applause and whistling. All I could think of was a way to get out. There weren't any. Me and Piko set the microphones down and jumped off the stage. Piko's shoulder had started twitching and I knew he wanted to avoid the vocaloids.

But we couldn't. They were blocking the door, which is the only exit in the cafe.

Len walked right up to Piko and I. "Hey, Piko-san and friend-"

"'Friend' has a name." I couldn't resist, for some reason he had really bothered me by that. I didn't like getting overlooked.

"And what's that?" Len asked, stepping closer. Does he even know what personal space is?

"You should know, considering you've been in our class for two years." Piko muttered looking at his feet.

Miku looked me up and down then wrinkeled her nose."You're that girl that always got in fights. Who would of thought you can sing. It's Keri-Chan, right?" She smiled at me and I knew she had done that on purpose.

"I'm gonna bash your pretty face in for that." I said and started toward her. Piko grabbed my shoulders.

"No, Keri! Just forget it." he turned to Len and Miku. "If you guys only came over here to pick a fight then leave."

I counted to ten in my head, trying to calm myself. Piko let me go.

Hatsune Mikou stepped forward. "Guys, we came here to find some talented singers and I think we have accomplished that."

"Yeah, guys, ask them, or something." Rin, Len's twin, said, rolling her eyes.

"I am not joining your little group, if that's what you want." I said. Piko nodded in agreement.

"Awww, but Keri-kunnn, you have an amazing voice! I would love it if you joined." Len said, whining annoyingly. God! I don't even know him and he's talking to me like that? What a freak.

Piko took my hand, "let's just go." He whispered, and pulled me through the vocaloids. We ran out the door as fast as we could, ignoring the vocaloids shouts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CHAPTER END- okay well thats the end of this chapter, it's still kinda just random but the next chapter is more... focused ;) you'll see mwahahaha hahahaha and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW you dont know how happy it will make me to see that I got even one review :D**


	3. Problems Regarding Len

**A/N : I DID IT! three chapters in one day COMPLETE XD. okay sooo in this chapter 3 days have passed and yeah this chapters kinda short sry but you finally get someone else talking! /hitforprocrastinatingthat/...Review PLZ**

* * *

><p>It's been three days since the cafe incident. Piko and I have gotten to be good friends. And Kagamine Len has not left my side. Today was Friday and, since me and Piko both walk home from school, we would walk together until we got to the cross streets, then we would split up.<p>

But it turns out Len lives extremely close to me. The house right behind mine to be exact. It took him a little longer by going the same way as me, but he says he doesn't care. Even if his twin goes the other way.

"Keriiii?" Len asked me (notice how he calls me 'Keri', like we're best friends, we're not).

"No." I said, knowing what he was going to ask. The same thing he had been asking for the past three days.

"Please? You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard! Even better than me."

"No, I will not join your stupid group, Len-chan." I sighed.

"Stop calling me that! Just call me Len, 'Kay?"

"Whatever." We were at my house, where he would normally walk on. But he wasn't walking. He smiled at me, a hint of... something in his blue eyes. "Len..." I started.

"Can I come over, Keriii?" Drawing out his words. _Again. _He was_ so_ annoying.

"Fine, whatever Len." I said rolling my eyes. Short notice much?

I unlocked the my front door and walked in, holding it open for Len.

"Yay!" he said, taking his shoes off and dropping them on my doorstep. He walked in and I followed. "Woah. You have a nice house." Len said, looking around.

"Thanks." I said. It was true, I live in a really big, luxurious house, with lots of windows and a gilded staircase leading to the bedrooms.

Len looked back at me. "So where are your parents?" he asked.

"Not here." I replied bluntly. Family was definitley a tough subject for me, considering my parents were always away.

"Oh." Len said, face turning red. "Well, I have something to ask you." he said brightly.

"Fire away."

"Why do you hate vocaloid?"

"Well..." I walked to my red velvet couch and sat down. Len plopped down next to me. "I guess you guys just aren't about the music anymore. When you started setting it up you were so excited, but now Miku-chan, and Rin-chan have turned it upside down. A popularity thing, you know?"

Len blinked and ran a hand through his bright yellow hair. I knew he was realilizing I'm right. He smiled.

"You sound just like Mikou-kun!"

LEN'S POV

It just popped out. Every recent practice Mikou had been telling the rest of us vocaloids exactly that. And Kaito was agreeing. They had been extremely persistant, and seemed close to snapping.

"I think that Mikou-kun and Kaito-kun may be thinking of quiting for that reason." I said.

Keri's eyes widened, like she was shocked that a vocaloid could ever be aware of our mistakes. I laughed," well I'd better get going now." I said, thinking how my parents will flip if I'm late. I really only came to ask Keri that.

I got off the couch and Keri led me to the door. She held it open and I stepped through.

Then I tripped, I think it was the doorframe or something. I fell onto Keri and she yelped in surprise. I fell right on top of her. I propped myself up with my elbows, knowing I was blushing horribly through my pale skin, just like Keri. I knew by the way she was positioned it must be uncomfortable (and that fall must have hurt), but I couldn't bring myself to get up. For unknown reason I closed my eyes, leaned forward and...

...She shoved me off. "Nice try, Len." Keri stood and put her hands on her hips. Her face was still red as she looked down at me, but her eyes still had the usual sarcastic and mischievous glint in them.

I picked myself up and grabbed my shoes. "Haha, sorry about that." I slid a hand to the back of my neck and smiled. "See ya Monday, Keri." And I left.

As I was walking to my house my thoughts were racing. Why had I tried to kiss her?

Oh God. What if I'm starting to...

KERI'S POV

As soon as he left I ran into my house, slamming the door behind me. I think that Len might be starting to like me. And that could be a huge problem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ooooh problems coming up? hahahahaha yeah. but youll have to wait till next chapter to see how she responds to this- i promise I'll make the next one longer and have more not-Keri talking aaaannnndddd REVIEW**


	4. An Awkward Practice

**A/N: sorry i havent uploaded in forever (aka a week) school is killer and i do a dance group so... here is another chapter with more peoples point of views, i think we get Len and Keri and Mikou and even a bit of Miku! Okay this chapter is kind of climactic so BE PREPARED (zombie apocalypse joke mkay?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

I was sitting in Math class. I had only recently discovered that Keri sat right in front of me. She was drawing, totally oblivious to the lesson. She really seemed to hate me. I don't know why, but that seemed to make me like her more.

I poked her with my pencil. She tensed, but continued drawing. I tapped her on the shoulder. She continued drawing.

_How could I get her attention?_

I tugged at her brown hair, surprised at how silky it was. Her hair always looked tangled and messy. She scrunched her shoulders, clearly annoyed. I leaned forward and started to fiddle with her collar.

She turned around.

"What do you want, Kagamine?" She hissed.

"Whatcha drawing~?" I asked. She groaned and flipped her binder up to show me.

I raised my eyebrows. She was good. She had drawn some random guy sitting on a park bench with a cat. It wad obviously some variation of anime, and really detailed, with texture and everything.

"Kagamine Len-san! Uranete Keri-san! What's going on back there?" The teacher barked.

I was about to say something when Keri jumped in. "Well, Sensei, Len-san was confused about what question we were on, so I was quietly showing him." She held up her notebook and showed the teacher a page filled with math problems.

I nodded I agreement and the teacher went back to the lesson. _Wow, _I thought, _Keri is a great liar_. I looked around the room and saw that white-haired kid Piko staring at me. He looked kind of... Inquisitive.

**Keri's POV**

God Len is such an idiot! I mean, asking me what I'm drawing in the middle of class? And why was he playing with my hair? He's just crazy.

I suddenly had a feeling someone was watching me.

I turned my head to the side and caught Piko with his elbow on the table, supporting his head with a hand under his chin. He was looking at me with a slight smile on his face. When he noticed me staring back his eyes widened and he dropped his head down in effort to look like he was reading his notes. A wild blush had spread across his pale face.

I smiled, thinking _Piko's such a shota _as the bell rang for class to get out.

**Len's POV**

The class rushed out the door. That had been the last class and everyone was excited to leave.

As soon as we were in the hall I started looking for Keri and Piko. They were always together.

Sure enough I found them walking outside, already with their bookbags.

I really wanted to sing with Keri. And ever since I had heard her sing I had pretty much been following the poor girl. She didn't seem to appreciate it.

I ran up to them. "Hey Keri, Piko-san, sorry, but I can't walk home today." I said.

Keri put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me, seriously. "Len," she said "neither of us _care_."

"You're mean, Keri." I said as she turned to Piko. The two walked off chatting happily.

I sighed, because today I was going to vocaloid.

**Mikou's POV**

I was sitting on a music room table, eating leeks, my sister, Miku, was tuning her guitar, my best friend, Kaito, was tightening his drums, Rin was humming _Magnet_ to herself and Meiko was drinking sake in a corner.

Len Kagamine was late. That never happened. He was normally the first one at practice. There was a quiet tension in the room.

The door opened with a creak and Len walked in, carrying his guitar case.

"Len-kun you're late!" Miku and Rin shouted out the obvious.

"I know, I know, sorry." Len seemed out of it. That was weird, because he always played it cool. " I just was gonna..."

"What is it Len?" His twin, Rin, asked, picking up on his bad vibes. Whild she was oblivious to most people's feelings, Rin always knew when her brother was bothered.

"Iwannaquitvocaloid." he slipped out.

"Len-kun, no one can understand you when you talk so fast." Miku said, with a look that showed she had understood.

"He wants to quit vocaloid." I said firmly, resolving that I would, too.

"No he doesn't." Rin muttered, fear plain on her face.

"Yes, Rin, I do." Len said.

Miku freaked. "No! No, no, _no. _You _can't _quit. The new members will be having their first practice today! A-and you're the one that started this and..." Yes, my sister tends to over-react, alot.

Meiko walked to Miku's desk and slammed her empty can of sake down. "You're hurting my ears." She hissed, eyes crossing.

This is getting us no where, I thought. I looked to Kaito and saw he understood. He smiled, stood, then shouted, _"SHUT UP!" _Everyone was immediately quiet. Kaito hardly ever raised his powerful voice, so when he did it had huge effects. "If Len wants to quit, then that's his right. And I want to quit, too!"

"Me too!" I yelled, raising my leek to the air.

**Miku's POV**

_They're all quitting. Even my brother. And Len, who started it all, _I thought.

_And it's all_ her _fault. _Keri.

_"Fine!" _I screamed, high enough to make a deaf man's ears bleed. "Get out then." I whispered, then screamed again_." Get out, get out, GET OUT!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so yeah here is the drop out parts ,':| oooohhhhh what IS going to happen next? okay so guys seriously i know not many people are reading this but really whoever is please review for me... just review okay**


	5. Len Is Done

**A/N: I hate coming up with chapter names, okay? I finally got this chapter up! Sorry it took so long I had a dance performance and final exams and just a busy week... But it's up now. And this one is like 300 words longer than my other chapters so lucky you XD and you get to read Piko's point of view. Special thanks to wisarute7 who reviewed my last chapter (first review!) go check out his profile his stories are awesome! Okay you know the drill, RnR plz! **

* * *

><p><strong>Piko's POV<strong>

Keri and I walked home with limited talk. I never realized how much we depended on Len and his stupidity for conversation. We mostly just talked about classwork, sports and stuff without him. Nothing exciting.

"Later." Keri said as she ran off in the direction of her house. "Bye." I walked down my road, occasionally twitching. I guess I should thank vocaloid. If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't have met Keri and my life would be boring as ever.

. . .

I got to my house and slowly opened the door. It was always unlocked. I looked around and, seeing no sign of my father, ran upstairs to my room.

I closed my bedroom door, grabbed my ipod and sat down. Music was my main retreat.

Just as I was about to play a song the doorbell rang. I got up and ran back downstairs. Even if my dad was here he wouldn't be opening the door.

I looked out the window next to my door. "What?" I whispered, opening the door to Kagamine Len.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked, because, honestly, I was thoroughly creeped out.

"Oh please, it was easy to find your house." Len responded, brushing his bangs back. I noticed he didn't directly answer my question.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you I quit vocaloid. I'm gonna tell Keri and I thought you should be there." He shifted his yellow bookbag.

I was shocked. Kagamine Len had quit vocaloid? Didn't he start it in the first place? And why did he want me to come with him? Of all people.

"Okay. I'll come." Stepping onto my porch I closed the door, then Len led me to Keri's house.

**Keri's POV**

The doorbells rang and I jumped off the couch thinking it must be Len. He's the only one that knows were I live.

I took my headphones off and placed them around my neck (still blasting music). I opened the door and sure enough it was Len.

With Piko.

"What's up, guys?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you..." Len started, then trailed off.

"Out with it. I haven't got all day." I said. Okay that was a lie. I did have all day, but who cares?

"I quit vocaloid." He said. Piko nodded and smiled at my shocked face.

"Oh-oh God. Come inside." I held the door open and the two boys walked into my house.

"Wow, Keri, you have a nice house." Piko said.

"That's what I said!" Len exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at the two. My house wasn't _that_ great.

"Just sit at the table, 'kay? You want some food?" I said, showing them to my kitchen.

"Do you have any bananas?" Len asked. He sat on one of my bar stools (don't freak out the bar is empty).

"Yeah. Piko, you want something?" I said.

"No, thanks." Piko said, taking a bar stool for himself. I weant behind the bar and took a banana out of the wine cooler (gotta use it for something), then grabbed an apple for myself. I passed the banana to Len.

"So why'd you quit? And, no offends, but why is Piko here?" I asked.

"Well, I quit 'cause you were right about Miku being in it for fame. And I brought Piko because I was thinking... Maybe we three should start a band." He peeled his banana and took a bite.

"What?" Piko and Keri shouted.

"You guys both have great voices. And Mikou-kun and Kaito-kun quit vocaloid so we could ask them..." Len trailed off.

"And Kamui Gakapo..." Piko smiled. "What do you think, Keri?"

"But we don't have somewhere to practice." Keri said.

"We can go to my house." Len said. "On Wednesday my parents have work and Rin is at vocaloid. It's perfect!"

"What will we sing? W-" I started.

"I've got that taken care of. Here." Len pulled a notebook out of his bookbag and handed it to me.

I read through what was written on the cover. It read, in neat handwriting: Len's song book. If found please return to Kagamine Len.

"Len. You're handwriting looks like a girl's. " I told him as I opened the notebook.

"Wha-" I leaned across the bar and punched his shoulder before he could respond.

"Shhh. I'm reading." The first page was titled 'World Is Mine'. I read through it. "Len... Did you write all this?"

"Yup."

I flipped the notebook around and pointed to a spot in the lyrics. "Right there. What did you mean there?" I asked. Len blushed, furiously.

"Uh, nothing." he said and took a bite of his banana. Piko positioned himself to read the page. In about half a second he laughed.

"I can't believe you wrote that." He said smiling.

"I can't believe you read that fast." I said. The kid had, no joke, gone through the page in about a second, flat.

"I read really fast." He said.

"I can tell." I said.

"That aside. Will you start a band with me?" Len asked.

"I will if Keri will." Piko said.

"Well... I guess." I said. I don't like Len very much, but a band sounded fun. I smiled, evilly. "But on one condition."

"What would that be?" Len asked, cautiously.

"Perform one of these songs. Right here, right now."

"But I don't have my guitar!" Len protested.

"No problem, just borrow mine." I said.

"You have a guitar?" Piko asked.

"No. I just said that to make you think higher of me." I said.

"Was that sarcasm?" Len asked.

"No, _duh_." I said rolling my eyes. I ran off to get my guitar.

**Len's POV**

I sat waiting for Keri and finished my banana. I tossed the peel into a conveniently placed trash can next to the bar stool I was sitting in. _Which song should I use_, I thought. There were plenty to choose from, and a couple had definitley been written with Keri in mind. Then I thought of it. I had even made Rin play it on the piano. The recording of that was on my ipod, which was in my bookbag.

Keri speed-walked down the stairs, carrying a silver and blue guitar. She walked to her living room and plugged it into an amplifier where her Tv should be. I dropped my bookbag on the floor, took my ipod out, and walked over to Keri. Piko followed.

"Here you go. Push 'play' on my mark. I recorded Rin playing this song on the piano so I could practice without her." I handed Keri my ipod and took her guitar. I took a pick out of my pocket.

"Okay." Keri said.

"Now!" I told Keri. She tapped the button on my ipod. I took a deep breath and started playing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Gosh Keri is evil, she's just like '****play a song for me NOW'. Okay explaining the thing about Len's 'World Is Mine' song: there is a part in there that is kind of messed up, it's brief but noticable and I can totaly see Keri pointing it out just to make Len feel awkward. Got it? Good. RnR plz.**


	6. An Off Dream

**A/N: I havent uploaded in a while, because this winter break has been really busy... And I'm really sorry this chapter is kind of short, it's just filler so i could get the song and day done for this one, I hope you enjoy (song is 'Alice and My Wonderland')**

* * *

><p>The song was almost over. Just a few more lines. "Let's say that I'm the prince, and let's say you're the princess. I would want to go to a land that no one knew about." I smiled. "What should we do there? What should we do there, I wonder! Let's say that I want to dive into a storybook world." I sang out, closing my eyes to better feel the songs rythym. "In which there is no such thing as common sense. It'd be nice if I had another dream like that today... It's tea time, and now it's tea time!" I held the last note for a second or two then finished quickly. I bowed. Keri and Piko clapped (Keri less enthusiastically).<p>

"Well, I suppose we have to start a band now." Keri said, blandly. "On Monday we can ask around, but for now you two should probably leave. It's already six."

* * *

><p>Keri's POV<p>

I sat on the edge of my bed and ran a hand through my hair. It looked like I had no way out of this. I dont even know why I agreed. I didn't even like Len... Did I? No. He was just a popularity seeker, oblivious to all his fangirls. So why would he let them all down and quit vocaloid? I thought I knew the answer, but it was to insane to comprehend... But then again... That day he knocked me over... No!

I shut my eyes and threw myself onto the bed. For once I slipped into sleep immediately.

_In the background I could here Len singing that song. Alice And My Wonderland. I was running, in midair, on a trail of huge cards, all hearts. As soon as I stepped on one it would start falling and I would have run to the next. Footsteps sounded behind me. Light and quick. I risked a backwards glance to see who was following me. It was... Len? And dear God what was he wearing? A weird vest over a white, cotton shirt. A green bow was knotted in place of a tie. He wore black shorts and knee high socks, with no shoes._

_I kept running, but Len's clothing had made me curious of my own. I looked down and saw my body clothed in a blue and white dress. That nearly stopped my running. I HATE dresses. With a passion. They are fine on other people, but it just makes me feel awkward to imagine myself in one. Nevertheless _wear_ one. The dress poofed out at the skirt and was about knee lenght. I wore white stockings and, odd enough, no shoes, like Len._

_I looked back, again, to see Len gaining on me. He was running on those falling cards like no tomorrow. I grit my teeth and ran faster. For some reason I didn't want him to catch me._

_Then the cards stopped. I fell on the last card, plummeting down. I couldn't even see the ground. _

_Then Len was wrapping his arms around me. "Let's say that I'm the prince. And let's say that you're the princess. A good prince wouldn't let his princess fall, right?" He whispered in my ear. I tried to respond, but my voice wouldn't work. "Close your eyes princess." He said. I wanted to refuse, but my eyes shut anyways._

_I felt solid ground under my feet (not more flimsy cards, thank goodness). I opened my eyes. Len was gone, but a certain silver haired boy sat cross-legged on a picnic blanket. Piko had white ears sticking out of his head and I bet if you turned him around he would have a bunny tail, too._

_"You're late for tea." He said. The picnic blanket rose and a plethora of food appeared on it, along with a teapot and teacups. A table materialized under the blanket, with two comfy looking chairs._

_I sat down at one chair and Piko at the other. The teapot poured me tea, all on it's own. Len's song stopped. I took the teacup by the handle and raised it to my lips. Piko smiled as I dropped the teacup and collapsed to the floor._

* * *

><p>I woke up, gasping, in the middle of the night. I walked to my bathroom and flipped the light switch. My eyes adjusted to the light and I splashed tap water on my face. I don't know why, but that dream had really disturbed me. I dried my face, flipped the light switch and went back to bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again sorry for the short lameness of this chapter, I promise the next one will be extra long! Now let's make a deal... if you are on chapter six that means it must be interesting or you would have stopped reading so how about since i am providing you with a good story you should provide me with an honest review ;)**


	7. First Practice And Then Some

**Kaito's POV**  
>I watched the odd group make it's way over to where I was sitting. The school prince Kagamine Len, the school freak Utatane Piko and then that Uranete Keri… I don't really know what to call her.<p>

"Kaito- kun! Mikou- kun!" Len greeted us. We hadn't really spoken since we quit Vocaloid. "Keri had this idea-" He was cut off by Len getting punched in the arm via Keri.

"It wasn't my idea." She hissed to Len. "Don't give me credit where it's not due." I blinked. Did she just punch Len for giving her credit? Piko rolled his eyes.

"_We_ were thinking maybe you would want to join a band with _us_." Piko said.

"What's it called?" Mikou asked.

"That hasn't been decided yet." Keri said. "Although, Len claims to have some ideas."

Len spoke up. "It's gonna be about the music this time. We could show Vocaloid what music is really about." I smiled and nodded.

"You had me at it's gonna be about the music'." I said, smirking. "Who else is in?"

"Well… We plan on asking Kamui Gakupo and that Lily girl…" Keri trailed off.

"Whatever, I'm in." I said, waving my hand in the air.

"Me, too." Mikou said. Len sat down next to me, Piko ran off to who knows where and Keri turned towards the girls' tables.

**Keri's POV**  
>I walked to the girl's table, heading for Lily. She narrowed her eyes at me as I got closer. She was wearing what looked like a plethora of criss-crossing strips of black fabric. I hadn't a clue how she was allowed to where that. Our school set a basic dress code: collared shirt, no logos, flat shoes, and a tie or something similar. She wore none of that. She pulled her headphones down as I stopped in front of her.<p>

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I heard you had a good voi-"

"One talent show and now I'm GETTING invitations to join crap left an' right. First those vocaloids and now you." She started pulling her headphones up.

"Wait- it's to show vocaloid what music is about. We're against vocaloid. Nothing like them." I felt desperate to have at least one other girl in this and Lily was my top pick. I'm not girly or anything, but being the only girl might be a stretch.

"Ya' don't say?" Lily raised a delicate eyebrow. "Ya' know what? I'll try it out. But only to show vocaloid who's boss. If it's too boring I'm out."

**Len's POV**  
>When I asked Gackapo to join vocaloid he immediately responded "sign me up." Apparently he really wanted to show them who's boss.<p>

We all gathered at the old, school music room. My parents were having some fancy party so we had to have the first practice at this place.

It was a simple room with light blue walls. Charts were plastered all over the walls, showing certain musical symbols and parts of an orchestra. There was an open closet with a bunch of instruments practically falling out. Keri and I sat on a table set in the middle of the room.

The first thing said was: "What should we do first?" Surprisingly it was Keri who spoke. She hadn't seemed to keen on this idea, yet she was taking the lead. Must be some womanly instinct or something. "I think we should play a song that all of us know." I smiled.

"How about we play 'Magnet'?" I asked. "Me and you could sing." I nudged Keri with my elbow. She glared back.

"Are you two…" Gackapo started. He raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Keri gasped at the same time I said "Yes!" Keri punched me in the arm so hard I fell off the table. "It was worth it." I muttered. Piko laughed at us, while the others just watched with uncomprehending looks.

"Shut up, Len." Keri said. "Magnet is a good idea… Everyone here know it right?" Everybody nodded. "Well… Get up Len."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Let's start it up." Piko said, fist pumping the air. _He seems peppier than usual_, I thought. And with that we started.

Me and Keri sang Magnet with Kaito playing drums, Mikou playing piano, and Piko playing guitar. Gackapo was the kind of person that added the techno music in the background so he just typed away on a laptop and gave us critique with Lily (who didn't help much at all).

* * *

><p><strong>Keri's POV<strong>

Piko waved to me as he left the room. I waved back, automatically noting the fact that Len and I were the only ones left in the room. Len's eyes flicked back and forth between me and an amplifier he was shoving into the already over filled closet. I could tell there was something on his mind.

Len ended up just shoving the amplifier into a corner. He looked at me.

"Ah... Keri, there's something I wanted to tell you..." Len said. The blonde boy walked over to me. He looked me in the eye and started leaning forward.

"Len, what're you-" I was cut off as Len pressed his lips to mine. A gasp escaped my mouth as he closed his eyes pulled me closer to him. I felt my body tense for a moment, then let myself loosen. My eyes fluttered shut and I wrapped my arms around Len's neck, his already around my waist.

Why was I doing this? I thought I didn't like him. As Len slipped a hand through my hair another voice answered my thoughts. _You knew you were falling for him. You knew all along, but you refused to admit it. Will you admit it now?_

_Yes._ I answered. It was so obvious now. If this were a week or two earlier I would have smacked Len long ago. I would never have kissed him back.

And that's what it was, wasn't it? I was kissing Kagamine Len: ex- vocaloid.

Another thought crossed my mind. _What if he quit vocaloid for me?_

A creak resounded through the room like a firework. I jumped away from Len and looked at the music room's doorway. The British boy, Oliver, stood there, hand tight on the door handle.

"Ummm, I'm just gonna grab a drumstick..." The foreigner mumbled, turning bright red. He speed-walked to the closet, grabbed a drumstick and dashed out, hitting his arm on the door frame. He cursed loudly, then slammed the door shut.

I glanced at Len to see him... Smiling at me.

"So I guess this means you like me back, right?" He questioned, practically beaming.

"I guess it does, but that doesn't mean you get any special treatment." I punched him in the arm.

"A man can dream." He said, rubbing his arm.

"Too bad you're not a man." I said, sticking my tongue out at Len. I gathered my bag and guitar case.

"Hey!" Len shouted as I dashed out of the music room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First I just wanna say that was my first scene 'like that' so I'm sorry if it's bad, it was weird to write but it had to be done. let's just say it's an 'I'm sorry I took so long to update' gift or something. Please review? idontknowwhyievenask/shotdead**


	8. Tsunderes And A Sister

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not writing in forever! I had huge writer's block, but I got past that. Unless you hadn't noticed I had been writing without a real purpose. I finally decided on a theme/idea/purpose for this story! Yay! So from now on it will be alot more focused. And don't worry, this isn't a romantic story. Definitely not. There will hardly be any, I think. And I'm gonna change my username after I update my other story; it will be KaruiTiger from then on out, so don't be surprised when it changes XD. On with the story~**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

"Keri..." I left her name hanging in the air as we walked home, Piko already on his own way.

"Yeah?"

"Er, nevermind." I paused, then ran to catch up with Keri.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Dude, you cant just say something, then brush it off. It's annoying."

"It's just..." I didn't know exactly how to ask her this. "I wanted to know if you would..."

"Lemme guess. Be your girlfriend?" Keri practically read my thoughts. I nodded and kept walking. Keri seemed to consider the idea and kept silent for an uncomfortably long time.

"Keri?" I asked cautiously, when all of a sudden I heard footsteps.

**KERI's POV**

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned. I opened my mouth, then closed it, recognizing a person.

Oliver to be exact. I felt my face turn hot as I glanced at the other two. They looked at me and Len suspiciously. A boy and a girl, twins, with black hair and yellow eyes. The boy had his hair pulled back into a short pony tail-much like Len's. He wore a sleeveless black t-shirt and red jeans with a chain dangling from his pocket. The girl had a hairstyle similar to Rin- Len's sister- and wore a red shirt with a black skirt. They had identical looks of mischief that made me feel uncomfortable.

Their names clicked into my head. Rui and Rei Kagene. My school's personal punks. It wasn't difficult to recognize them.

"Hello, Oliver. It's been ages." I said.

Oliver laughed nervously. "M-my friends just wanted to, uh, talk to you."

"What do they want?" Len asked, seeming annoyed.

Rei stepped up to me, closer than I would have liked. "We just wanna know what's going on with that little band you've started. It's all over school." His voice was deep and smooth. I looked at Len and he shrugged.

"It's just for fun..." He said.

"Fun? That's all? Eww." Rui pulled at the back of Rei's shirt. "Come on, they can't be better than us."

"Maybe we can." I muttered.

"Is that a threat?" Rei smiled.

"Of course not." I said, giving him my most sugar-coated grin. Anger flashed across his face and he turned. "Let's go Rui-chan. Oliver-kun." He and Rui walked off, but Oliver stayed.

"Don't let him get to you. He's just tsundere." Oliver whispered. "And sorry about... The other day" He turned and ran to catch up with the others.

"That was odd." Len remarked. He smiled at me as we started walking again.

"Yup. I guess we have some competition now." I said. I giggled about how serious Rei had been.

"You're right about that."

"Oh, Len. When am I not right?" I laughed. He looked at me and chuckled.

"You'd be surprised." Then he turned down his road and walked off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted. He simply waved, without turning.

**RIN's pov**

I sat at the doorway, waiting for Len to come home. This is how it had been ever since he started walking home with that Keri girl. I walked home alone and got there first; Len walked with Keri and came home a little later than me. When he came home I would greet my brother with the happiness everyone expects of me. Len was taking his time today. _What's holding him up?_ I thought; I didn't over react, and just stayed at the door, sitting cross-legged.

I heard a noise from the door and it opened. Len walked in with his bright yellow backpack. I still don't understood why he bought something so blindingly bright. You could have a seizure just looking at it.

"Nii-chan!" I shrieked, jumping up to hug Len.

"Oof! Riiin," He groaned. "I told you not to do that."

I thought about it for a second. And then another. And another. "Nope!" I finally decided, hugging him again.

"Rin, I'm tired. I'm gonna go sleep, okay? Tell mom and dad when they get home." Len started taking his hair out and headding for his room.

"Wait! Miku-chan told Gumi-chan who told Meiko-sama-"

"What?" Len groaned.

"-to tell me to tell you Lily-san got hurt." His expression turned to shock. "She's in the hospital."

"What happened?" Len asked. His ponytail was halfway undone in an awkward loop.

"Uh, I think she got mugged, or something." I shrugged.

"How did Miku know?" Len asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"She _is_ the daughter of the school's founder."

"Oh- okay." Len mumbled.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Len-Len." I suggested.

"Don't call me that." Len said quietly. He started shuffling away.

"Good gracious that boy tires easily." I said to myself, once Len had left. I clapped my hands together. "I wanna dress up today!" I sang. I gracefully skipped to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... Rin is kind of a random girl. And Len is really awkward when it comes to asking people out. Really awkward. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, KTHXBAI.**

****


End file.
